Power Rangers Anniversary Squad
Power Rangers Anniversary Squad is the first series in the Topaz Power Rangers series/continuity. It takes elements from Kamen Rider Zi-O (story) and Power Rangers Super Megaforce / Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (powers). The show is a crossover, between the Sonic the Hedgehog and the Power Rangers series. Characters Rangers *Further Rangers Allies *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile Summer Cove High School * * * Amber Beach * * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Ocean Bluff * * * * (mentioned) Corinth * * Other Allies * * * * Legendary Rangers *Rangers in TV Show Only | |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow | |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver | |- | style="background-color:red"|Dino Charge Red Ranger | |- | style="background-color:black"|Dino Charge Black Ranger | |- | style="background-color:blue"|Dino Charge Blue Ranger | |- | style="background-color:green"|Dino Charge Green Ranger | |- | style="background-color:hotpink"|Dino Charge Pink Ranger | |- | style="background-color:#CFB53B"|Dino Charge Gold Ranger | |- | style="background-color:purple" |Dino Charge Purple Ranger | |- | style="background-color:red" |Ninja Steel Red | |- | style="background-color:blue" |Ninja Steel Blue | |- | style="background-color:yellow" |Ninja Steel Yellow | |- | style="background-color:white" |Ninja Steel White | |- | style="background-color:hotpink" |Ninja Steel Pink | |- | style="background-color:#CFB53B" |Ninja Steel Gold | |} Villains Eggman Empire *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *'Ranger Stealers' ** ** ** Episodes The episodes in this season are referred as Cartridges. #''Cartridge I: Mobian Team 20XX'' #*Start of events of tribute. #''Cartridge II: Fear No Danger 2017'' #*Tribute to Power Rangers Ninja Steel. #''Cartridge III: All Hail Shadow 2005'' #''Cartridge IV: Never Turn Back 2055'' #''Cartridge V: Dinosaur Might 2015'' #*Tribute to . #''Cartridge VI: Monster Extinct 2016'' #*Tribute to . Brief introduction of Silver as the White Reality Ranger (the "sixth" ranger of the team). #''Cartridge VII: Eggman Empire 2003'' #''Cartridge VIII: Shift Into Turbo 1997'' #*Tribute to and . #''Cartridge IX: Let's Rocket! 1998'' #*Tribute to Power Rangers Turbo and Power Rangers In Space. #''Cartridge X: Dreams of An Absolution 3006'' #*Full introduction of Silver as the White Reality Ranger (the "sixth" ranger of the team, despite the seventh introduced). #''Cartridge XI: Animal Spirits 2008'' #*Tribute to . #''Cartridge XII: What I'm Made Of 3003'' #''Cartridge XIII: Get Wild BCE'' #*Tribute to and Power Rangers Dino Charge. #''Cartridge XIV: Get In Gear 2009'' #*Tribute to Power Rangers RPM and Power Rangers Dino Charge. #''Cartridge XV: Iblis Trigger 30XX'' #''Cartridge XVI: Solaris and Mephiles 30XX'' #''Cartridge XVII: Chrono Change 3000'' #*Tribute to . #''Cartidge XVIII: Silver Guardians 2001'' #*Tribute to Power Rangers Time Force. #''Cartridge XIX: Flex My Knuckles 1994'' #*Start of events of Anniversary Squad movie. #''Cartridge XX: Samurai Forever 2011'' #*Tribute to and . #''Cartridge XXI: Mega Win 2013'' #*Tribute to Power Rangers Super Samurai and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. #''Cartridge XXII: Unknown From M.E. 1999'' #''Cartridge XXIII: Magical Source 2006'' #*Tribute to . #''Cartridge XXIV: Checkmate 2005'' #*Tribute to Power Rangers Mystic Force. #''Cartridge XXV: Skypatrol Adventure 1995'' #''Cartridge XXVI: Believe In Yourself 1998'' #''Cartrdige XXVII: Rescue Ready! 2000'' #*Tribute to . #''Cartridge XXVIII: Team Chaotix 1995'' #''Cartridge XXIX: Psycho Rangers 1999'' #*Tribute to . #''Cartridge XXX: Quasar Quest 1998'' #*Tribute to Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. #''Cartridge XXXI: Vela Nova 200X'' #''Cartridge XXXII: Aquitar Power 1995'' #''Cartridge XXXIII: Zeo Power 1996'' #''Cartridge XXXIV: Arrival At 20XX'' #''Cartridge XXXV: FOREVER Climax 20XX'' #''Cartridge XXXVI: ???'' Movies #''Power Rangers Anniversary Squad FOREVER'' Trivia *Seeing that this is in a different continuity, where all dimensions have been fused, some changes have been made. Those changes include: ** is confirmed to be retired from her Ranger duties, and is now held by her successor, . Shadic stated that this was done with the unfortunate passing of . ** and are promoted to being the Zeo Rangers Red and Blue, respectively. ** was able to make new Wind Morphers for the Ninja Storm rangers. ** stayed with S.P.D. and there were no promotions. However, it still took place in 2025. Category:Crossovers Category:Series